Problem: Compute $(\cos 185^\circ + i \sin 185^\circ)^{54}.$
Answer: By DeMoivre's Theorem,
\begin{align*}
(\cos 185^\circ + i \sin 185^\circ)^{54} &= \cos 9990^\circ + i \sin 9990^\circ \\
&= \cos 270^\circ + i \sin 270^\circ \\
&= \boxed{-i}.
\end{align*}